


Awkward

by bessemerprocess



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem, Alistair thinks to himself, is that he waited to do this until he was King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Alistair/anyone, awkward. For crazylittleelf.

The problem, Alistair thinks to himself, is that he waited to do this until he was King. This, like he can't even think the word "sex" in his own head. Of course, now he can feel himself blushing, so perhaps its better not to think about words he can't say, or better yet, maybe he should just flee now. There can't be any harm in that, right? This is not a battlefield, not really, and perhaps retreat would save him what little's left of his dignity.

He curses himself for not taking Morrigan up on her offer, back before Haven. Oghren had suggested that bedding those who annoy you could make for a good time, but Alistair had declined, just as he'd declined Isabella and Leliana and Anora, for that matter. He hadn't taken anyone up one their offers--subtle or bold--and really, he still thinks some of those choices were really good choices. Except, now he's faced with a naked woman and he has no idea what to do.

Oh, of course he knows the general theory. What he hadn't learned from stable hands and randy Templar trainees, Duncan had filled in, and yet. Naked woman in his bed. Oh Maker, she probably thinks he's a stunned fish or a bit slow, and he can't stop his brain long enough to figure out what to do, so he should probably say something, anything. "Uh, so..." he manages to get out. He's the King. The crown should come with a plus five to cunning and a witty tongue, but all he got was an ostentatious circle of gold and a long brutal war.

She smiles at him anyway. "Come here, Alistair," she says, and he does, because he hasn't got any better ideas, and now she's kissing him. He's being kissed, and oh, maybe this is what he should have done in the first place.


End file.
